


so this is love

by lovixcore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Funland (Steven Universe), Gift Giving, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Tension, Shyness, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovixcore/pseuds/lovixcore
Summary: Peridot and Amethyst go on a date but... Peridot isn't quite aware of the fact that it's a date.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 17





	so this is love

**Author's Note:**

> i just really like writing romantic tension, okay??

It was a lovely and wondrous day in the small, isolated town of Beach City. The sun was shining its normal crimson gold color, the people of Beach City were out on the peaceful, sandy beach, watching the ocean waves slowly crash into each other. Little Homeworld lied just outside the outskirts of Beach City. It was a bustling town where lost and confused gems filled the sidewalks with traffic. Ever since it’s completed construction, it had been turned into a school for ex-Homeworld gems to learn a better way of living. Amethyst, who was a teacher at this school herself, watched the many gems that had now inhabited Beach City pass by in small groups of theirs. She was on her way to visit someone who she considered to be her closest friend. Another teacher at this school. This gem was her best friend, actually. And that person was an adorable and ego-filled gem who called herself Peridot. Amethyst loved Peridot so much. Yes, as a friend, but at the same time, what she felt for Peridot was something way more than just platonic, and she knew that.

She had known that for years now, as she had felt that way ever since Peridot made the daring move to save her from the drill. Over the years, her feelings for the technician had grown bigger and stronger, becoming almost undeniable. Now, it felt that it was almost impossible for her to keep them hidden, especially from Peridot herself.

After minutes of walking through the now enormous, bustling town, Amethyst finally arrived at the little greenhouse Peridot had resided in. She promptly paused, as she got a good look at the outside of the greenhouse. The structure’s walls were made with transparent, sparkling glass that glittered and shimmered in the shining sunlight. The whole exterior of the building looked rather clean, although Amethyst could easily tell that the windows had broken before. She really didn’t feel like taking the time to knock, but Amethyst knew that kicking the door open as she did with any other door would immediately break it since it was made out of delicate glass. She gently placed her hand on the door handle and cautiously opened it, casually walking into the greenhouse Peridot was in.

Inside, she saw what seemed like millions of plants, and a small green gem watering what looked to be a small cactus in an orange-colored pot. “Heya Peri!” The purple quartz called from across the room in an attempt to get Peridot’s attention. Peridot set the watering can down, and she was now looking over at Amethyst. Amethyst had her luscious mane of lavender hair tied up into a ponytail, to which Peridot had found strangely attractive and pretty, as Amethyst’s curves were now revealed.

Peridot quickly got off her feet, running over to give Amethyst a big, warm hug. She wrapped her tiny arms around her, happily and excitedly yelling, “Amethyst!” as Amethyst lifted her into the air. After a few moments, Amethyst sat her down and Peridot let go of the older gem, still brightly smiling at her, “You cannot even imagine how happy I am to see you right now!”

“Aww dude, I’m happy to see you too!” Amethyst bubbled. “It’s been a while, huh? -- So, how have ya been? Anything new happening?” Amethyst asked the technician, seemingly badgering Peridot with questions. She gently grabbed Peridot by the waist and pulled her in. This surprised Peridot, as a light blue blush had dusted her green cheeks. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Amethyst being affectionate with her, she did. It was just rather surprising to her, as Amethyst had never been this affectionate with her.

“Ohh not too much -- y’know?” The green gem happily chirped, “I am still giving lessons to those gems on gardening, and I’m even making new friends!” Peridot responded, with a bright, dorky smile growing across her face. However, that smile did not last too long, as that smile had begun to slowly fade away, “It’s really nice… after everything with Homeworld and Lapis… I finally know my purpose and who I’m supposed to be…”

Amethyst’s eyes widened, “...You… You didn’t know beforehand?” She asked the technician, almost baffled, perplexed. She slightly cocked her head to the right with her eyes narrowing in pure confusion. This was rather surprising to her, as she had always thought Peridot had known her purpose and who she was supposed to be. Anyone would be given for thinking so. Peridot always acted like she did with her constant egotistical praising of herself and her victories. Amethyst had always thought Peridot loved herself -- but, did Peridot love herself?

“Well…,” Peridot faltered, starting to twiddle her small green fingers as she spoke. This was a rather touchy subject for her, “I mean… partially?” She suddenly paused, now looking like she was at a loss for words. She moved a strand of her cream blonde hair behind one of her pointy ears, continuing by saying, “Erm, It’s -- hard to explain… I really never thought greatly of myself, even though I often acted like I did... And I never thought that anyone else thought highly of me. After Homeworld, I felt a great sense of loss, and it was rather hard to find myself. And once I thought I did, I was simply proven wrong… Isolating myself in that barn with Lapis really wasn’t healthy for me. Our relationship ended up turning out to be rather...,” Peridot paused again, eyeing side to side, “What’s the word...? Toxic, I suppose.” Peridot looked back up at Amethyst, refocusing her center of vision to make eye-contact with the purple gem, “But as I said, after everything that has happened, I finally know my purpose and who I am supposed to be...”

Amethyst smiled softly at the green gem. She was happy that Peridot had found herself and found her purpose, that was good. And she was almost in awe by how much self-awareness Peridot had, and how much Peridot had grown. She gently placed her hand on Peridot’s bony shoulder, “I’m happy for you dude…” She immediately paused, a darker shade of purple starting to tint her chubby cheeks as she looked away from Peridot, “I’m… not sure if this would really mean anything to you now, but… I always thought you were pretty cool. Like, I’ve always looked up to you… I still do, in a way…. You’re… amazing, Peridot.”

Amethyst looked back at Peridot. She had originally looked away because it was hard for her to look Peridot in the eyes while gushing over her at the same time. All of a sudden, she felt a smaller hand take hers, and that hand happened to belong to Peridot. And once again, Peridot had a dorky loving smile across her face, with a light shade of blue burning her green cheeks, “That’s really sweet of you. Thank you…”

Amethyst gave the green gem a small smile back, feeling her face heat up even more. Peridot then gently squeezed the purple quartz’s bigger hand. And after moments of just staring at each other, Amethyst finally woke up from the mesmerizing spell that Peridot had cast on her. Suddenly, she remembered that she had a gift for Peridot, her hand suddenly left Peridot’s grasp and she reached into one of the pockets in her shorts. She pulled out what looked to be a purple-beaded bracelet, with a heart-shaped charm on it, “Here…”

Peridot now looked surprised, astonished even. She took the bracelet from Amethyst, slipping her tiny wrist through it, “Wow, thanks! But, you really didn’t have to get me this.”

“Aww dude, it’s fine. I saw it in a shop back in town and… I just thought of you when I saw it. Look - I even have a matching one, it’s green!” Amethyst responded, trying to lighten the mood. She pointed to her wrist, at which a matching beaded-bracelet with a heart-shaped charm was wrapped around it. But instead of it being purple, it was colored green. Peridot giggled and playfully rolled her eyes. She found Amethyst’s dorkiness to be rather cute. Amethyst, realizing she had gotten off-track from what she was originally here for, then changed the subject by saying, “Anyhoo… I was wondering, do you wanna go to Funland with me today? You don’t have to but… I was just thinking it’d be fun... Y’know?”

Peridot stared at Amethyst for a long minute, her cheeks growing bluer, as her mouth had fallen agape, “...It would be just the two of us correct?” Peridot was now avoiding making eye contact with Amethyst. She had an almost uncomfortable but weirdly bashful look across her face. All of this came off as rather odd to Amethyst -- why would Peridot be so weird about just hanging out at Funland? It was just going to be the two of them, hanging out as old friends and having a good time? Right?

“Yup -- just the two of us!” Amethyst exclaimed. She happily wrapped one of her arms around Peridot, enthusiastically pulling the technician into a side hug. She playfully ruffled the green gem’s hair, messing up its geometric shape. But she noticed that Peridot looked hesitant and let go of her, “Look, dude, it’ll be fun. I promise.”

Peridot took a long, harsh minute to respond, as it was clear as day that she was trying to think of some sort of response. After a few moments, she took a deep breath and gave Amethyst a light smile, “...That does sound pretty nice actually… I have been cooped up in this humid greenhouse all day anyways.” She promptly paused, the small smile on her face shifting into a mischievous smirk, “...Let’s do it.”

Amethyst giggled, “Sounds like a date!”

Peridot frowned. Her head slightly tilted, as she was now growing distant from Amethyst. After a few seconds of pure, unfathomable silence, out of complete and utter confusion, she asked, “...A date?” She felt that needed clarification as she clearly couldn’t tell if the purple quartz was joking or not. Was Amethyst treating this a date? She really wasn’t quite sure, and she felt that she needed to know.

Amethyst’s eyes widened, suddenly realizing Peridot didn’t really get that she was joking. But, it would be a complete lie if Amethyst said she was joking because to be quite frank, she didn’t know herself if she was joking or not. She was now in immense fear of whether she weirded Peridot out or not. Her face now felt hot as she peered down at her chubby hands, which were now clammy with newfound nervousness. She then took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm herself. “Haha, sorry dude -- I was just kidding!” Amethyst exclaimed. She was clearly lying through her teeth, as it seemed that she was trying to break the tension.

Despite her best efforts, it seemed like she wasn’t able to lift the green gem’s spirits. Peridot still had a confused look on her face, wearing a small, unfamiliar frown and her face now looking as long as a fiddle. Her eyes flickered with what seemed to be sorrow, as her eyelids were now drooping. “Oh… okay…,” She lamented, avoiding making eye contact with Amethyst once again.

Amethyst hid her face in her hands, her face now burning with embarrassment. She felt incredibly stupid at the moment. And she felt frustrated, not with Peridot, but with herself, for making such a stupid joke that she knew deep down, would have confused Peridot. “Sorry…,” The purple quartz apologized. She also felt incredibly awful for making Peridot feel awful. She really didn’t mean to, she thought that she just meant for it to be a joke, a saying. But then she suddenly remembered Peridot didn’t really get jokes, as she always took them literally unless it was extremely obvious it was a joke.

“No no… it’s okay!” The green gem reassured Amethyst, putting her smaller hand on Amethyst’s bulky shoulder. Amethyst then lifted her face from her hands, peering up at the smaller gem. Peridot now had a subtle smile on her face, rather than a frown. Peridot sighed softly, and ran her smaller hands through her golden blonde hair, “...It was a joke and I understand that now, so… please don’t feel small over it... Okay?”

Now that Amethyst’s worries had been calmed by Peridot, she gave the other gem a small smile back. Although she felt more at ease, the burning feeling on her cheeks had not gone away whatsoever. A darker purple had still stained her light purple cheeks and she hoped Peridot hadn’t noticed. “Okay..,” Amethyst softly breathed, now hiding behind her long bangs, as she didn’t want the green gem to see her so incredibly flustered. To distract herself from that feeling, she swiftly grabbed Peridot’s hand, intertwining her fingers with hers. She then looked over at Peridot, who now had a blank, unreadable look across her face. She began to lead Peridot to the transparent, glass door, enthusiastically saying, “C’mon, let’s go!”

\-----

The two gems walked through the enormous town that was known as Little Homeworld. Amethyst noticed that Peridot was still holding onto her, which was rather surprising to say the least. Amethyst would’ve expected her to let go by now, but to her surprise, she was still holding right on. Amethyst also observed that there was a weird, lingering tension between them, as they were both incredibly silent. It was hard to tell what Peridot was feeling. Was she upset with Amethyst? Was she annoyed with her? Did Peridot feel awkward like she did? Did she also notice that lingering tension between them? Frankly, it was quite hard to tell.

After minutes and minutes of pure, absolute silence, Peridot decided it was finally time to break that silence. She wanted to lift that tension between them, as she had also noticed that weird, lingering tension. . “...Did I tell you that you look nice today?” She asked, with a now confident, almost flirty tone in her voice.

Amethyst giggled quite a bit. She appreciated Peridot’s little compliment, and she found Peridot’s dorkiness and silliness to be rather cute. “...So I don’t look nice every other day?” The purple gem asked Peridot. The tone of her voice was weirdly playful, and so was her body language, as she thought it would be clearly conveyed that she was just messing around.

However, Peridot didn’t get the clear indication that she was joking, as her hand quickly slipped away from Amethyst’s. “N-no, I wasn’t saying that!” The green gem spluttered, bringing the palm of her hand to her face. She was now sweating, her face burning with a bright shade of baby blue. “Y-you always look pretty! My intention was that -- the ponytail suits you very well… A-And I’ve… rarely seen you in a ponytail.”

Amethyst suddenly stopped. She turned around, and took Peridot’s smaller hands, this time in a more gentle manner. “Dude, chillax, … I was joking,” Amethyst consoled the other gem, hoping that would calm down the nervous green gem. Amethyst didn’t know why Peridot was so on edge today, but she had realized that she really needed to stop joking around about certain things for a bit. Amethyst then suddenly realized what Peridot had said, that Peridot had found her pretty. She quickly dropped Peridot’s hands, her cheeks growing hot again, “...Wait, you haven’t?”

Peridot began to rub her thin, green arm, now shyly looking off to the side. Amethyst could definitely tell she was totally embarrassed, as Peridot had looked like she was internally praying that the lingering feeling of awkwardness would just go away, “No, not that I recall…” She then brought one of her hands up to her warm face, continuing by saying to the purple quartz, “It looks… pretty.”

A weirdly sheepish smile crept onto Amethyst’s face, as her purple cheeks grew darker and darker by the minute. It felt so incredibly surreal to Amethyst that Peridot actually just called her pretty. Peridot thought she was pretty? No. That couldn’t be. This simply had to be a dream. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she realized she was now staring at the green gem. She promptly snapped herself out of it by mustering up a few feverish words, “Oh uh - thanks… You look pretty too…” She quickly looked away, now even more embarrassed by what felt was an incredibly lame response.

But to Amethyst’s newfound astonishment, Peridot did not find her response odd or lame, as she looked back at the green gem. Peridot’s eyes were now wide open, with her mouth agape. “...You think so?” The green gem asked Amethyst, the tone of her voice being laced with a hint of softness, vulnerability.

“I know so…”

Peridot went from rubbing the back of her arm to rubbing the palm of her hand, in what seemed to be a bashful manner. She then peered back up at Amethyst, a soft, loving smile beginning to form on her face. The anxious look Peridot had in her soft blue eyes had now faded, which indicated to Amethyst that she was now in a calm mood. “Thank you…,” Peridot beamed, her eyes fluttering as she spoke.

After minutes and minutes of just walking through the small town, the two of them finally arrived at Funland. They stood just outside of the entrance to Funland, among the wooden floor of the boardwalk. “Welp, here we are!” Amethyst grinned, pointing at the huge amusement park. She grabbed Peridot’s tiny hand for the third time that day, lacing her bigger fingers through Peridot’s smaller fingers and slowly led her into the amusement park.

Peridot looked around the park, looking at the various attractions, such as the rides and the games. All of this fascinated her. It fascinated her how humans entertained themselves with such. But something looked off to her, as she hadn’t been here since… since Amethyst last took her, which was when Lapis took the barn and left the face of the Earth. “Huh, I haven’t been here in a while ..,” Peridot thought out loud. “It looks… different…”

This got Amethyst to pause, not really understanding what Peridot was talking about. But she had then realized what Peridot had meant and started boisterously laughing. Peridot now looked confused, not really understanding why Amethyst was laughing. What was so funny about what she had said? She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head, at which Amethyst took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down, “That’s because some of the gems are now helping Mr. Smiley run Funland now dude! Isn’t that cool?!”

But, while looking at Amethyst, Peridot was now captured by the trusting look in her eyes and her smile that chased all of her worries away. Amethyst hadn’t said a word, even when Peridot had realized there was this long, prolonged silence between them. And Amethyst just looked at her. Waiting. Encouraging. Smiling.

Oh, how contagious that feeling was.

“Y-yeah… I think it is… pretty neat,” Peridot tried her best to look away, tried her best to break eye contact. At anything but her- to the strand of hair on her jaw, to the small rip on her jeans, and finally settling on her own foot, that tapped absently when she restrained the rest of her body to. Not because she didn’t like Amethyst, but it was just the way she made her feel. How flustered she made her feel.

A small, timid smile crept onto Peridot’s lips, encompassed by what she was going to say- or rather, wanted to say. Peridot bit on her lower lip, pressing her tongue against the dent as she felt the smile on her cheeks soften her gaze, direct it with a kindness she thought to never apply. She still felt like this was all too much for her, but Amethyst, Amethyst kept her going. She always did.

Despite not really looking at Amethyst, Peridot wanted to convey her feelings, as much as she could, and as well as she would do to show them. She brought her hand to her thin lips, the other straying towards Amethyst’s in a quick, careful motion, catching her through her fingers and squeezing gently; one that was generously returned.

“You know…” Peridot started again, gathering her words and willing them out of her throat, “going back to that whole idea of.. ’inspiration’.”

She peered up; Amethyst was grinning- and for once, she didn't really feel embarrassed by it. “I… I think you re- really inspired those gems to be themselves,” Peridot faux cleared her throat, awkwardly. That grin that Amethyst was giving her wasn’t good for her heart, she decided. But, then again, Amethyst was doing wonders to her heart lately, wasn’t she? Peridot stared into Amethyst’s eyes- determined now, driven by what looked back at her. Filled with curiosity, wonder, and love, telling her to say what she needed and to know that they would love her for every word that came to their ears. “...Just like you inspired me.”

And what felt like for the hundredth time that day, a small but clearly visible blush grew across Amethyst’s chubby cheeks, giggling at Peridot’s comment, “Oh shucks P-Dot... You’re such a sap.” That giggling then ceased to exist, with her now gazing into the green gem’s eyes. She slowly leaned in, her locks of lavender brushing up against Peridot’s bright green skin. This got Peridot’s soft blue eyes to widen, as she was now blushing too, and leaned back, unsure of what Amethyst was about to do. Amethyst promptly stopped herself though, waking up from her daze and now realizing that she was about to kiss Peridot, “...H-hey, do you wanna go on the Tilt-A-Whirl? Just because you had a lot of fun last time we went on it, and there are no height restrictions.”

“Oh um, sure! But, do you mind me hanging onto you on the ride? I-I know I won’t slip out and get my gem cracked or anything like that, that’s… simply unrealistic. But, it just feels… I don’t know…comforting… to have someone to hold onto? Y’know?” Peridot explained to the purple quartz, the nervous blush on her face growing bigger by the minute.

Amethyst blushed a deep purple, surprised by Peridot’s newfound forwardness. “O-oh. Uh, yeah, you can hold onto me, dude... I don’t really mind at all,” Amethyst marveled. Amethyst then led Peridot into the line for the ride, still holding onto Peridot’s soft, little hand. After several minutes of waiting and waiting to get on the ride, a quartz that looked to be Angel Aura Quartz let them onto the firmly secure ride and buckled the two of them into their seats. Amethyst looked down at their hands, at which were still intertwined, and then back up at Peridot, asking, “You excited?”

Peridot ran one of her fingers among the bar that had straddled the two of them. She looked around her surroundings, and instead of spitting out a verbal response, she gracefully nodded. Amethyst smiled at the green gem’s shyness. Next thing Amethyst felt was the ride starting. She began to feel the seven cars freely spin on the rotating platform. She felt parts of the platform raise and lower. Each bump felt very thrilling to Amethyst. But then she felt, noticed something that was more than just thrilling to her.

She felt Peridot’s hand quickly slip away, as the smaller green gem gently leaned into her side. Amethyst felt her fake heart pound the faster than the speed of light, with her forehead starting to sweat and her cheeks burning with a familiar sense of nervousness. The next thing Amethyst did was that she wrapped her arm around Peridot, pulling the olivine gem’s body into a comforting, loving embrace. Peridot rubbed her face into Amethyst’s side, which got the purple quartz to jump, as the carts still spun around. All of this felt odd to Amethyst. It felt odd how cuddly Peridot was all of a sudden, and it felt odd that this was really happening. But it also felt really nice, to be wanted, and to be needed.

Oh, how she wished this form of intimacy the two were sharing could last forever.

And the very next she knew was that the ride was over. She had gotten so wrapped up in how Peridot made her feel, that she failed to heed her surroundings. Now struck with realization, Amethyst immediately forced herself to come back to her senses, as she slowly removed herself from the ride. Then, she looked back at Peridot, to where she had noticed Peridot was having some trouble moving around. She appeared to be rather off-balanced, her legs and arms now wobbly. Amethyst suddenly became worried about Peridot’s well-being, “Peridot, you okay? You look a little bit, I dunno… tipsy there?”

Peridot felt like the world was spinning around her, her head felt fuzzier than a cat and her balance was extremely off-center. At first, she let her stubbornness get in the way as she attempted to help herself get off the ride, but it very quickly succumbed to her that she was going to fall and make herself look like a clod if she didn’t ask for help, “Ame-Amethyst, I’m just a little dizzy,” She whined, her eyes now looking like saucers. She caught herself on the side of the ride before she could tumble on the floor, “Erm, could you pick me up and carry me to a bench; that way I can come back to my senses?”

Amethyst again, felt the temperature of her cheeks rise once more. Peridot was being so unusually affectionate. WAS the green gem leaning onto something deeper? Was she trying to flirt with her? Or maybe, Amethyst was just overthinking all of this. Peridot can’t possibly like her that way? Right? But why was she acting so weird today? -- Amethyst had so many thoughts running through her head at the moment, and it was so hard to tell how Peridot was feeling and why she was acting so… off.

Realizing she had zoned out again, Amethyst scooped the green gem up into her arms, for what was the first time in forever. She peered down at Peridot, who had a faint blush painted on her cheeks and a soft look in her eyes. She looked back up, as she started to carry the technician over to an old rickety bench that sat on the edge of the boardwalk. Amethyst gently set Peridot down and backed off, leaving the green gem to rest. After minutes of watching Peridot recover in pure silence, she got up from her place and spoke, “...So, are you feeling any better?

The green gem sat up, as she was now facing the purple quartz again. She took off her bright, yellow visors, and placed them down next to her on the dilapidated rustic bench, “Much better.” She quickly paused, the faint blush on her cheeks and the soft look in her eyes growing. Peridot twirled a strand of her blonde hair behind one of her pointy ears and looked off to the side, she crossed her small legs as she did so with her toe pointing at Amethyst. “Thank you…,” She softly muttered under her breath, having nothing else to say.

This odd behavior just kept surprising Amethyst every single time it happened. Again, Peridot had been acting so weird totally. She was being overly affectionate. She had been acting weird to the point where Amethyst could not exactly figure out why Peridot was acting so off. Amethyst was uncertain of what was about to happen next, Peridot had been unpredictable all day, and she could never tell if she was flirting or not. Amethyst quickly snapped out of the spell that had been cast on her for what felt like the thousandth time that day, “Oh - uh, it’s no problem dude.” She promptly paused and thought of what to say next. She looked over at the first thing she could find and it was the Ferris wheel. She then looked back at Peridot. “Well… I was thinking, maybe we could go on the Ferris wheel? It’s a slow-moving ride… and the view is nice when you just… hang up there.”

“...A Ferris wheel?” Peridot asked, not exactly getting what Amethyst was talking about. Although she had been living on Earth, for what, almost four years now, everything was still fairly new to her and she still had a lot to learn. And although everything was so confusing, it just felt incredibly exciting and thrilling to try new things.

“Uh yeah… A Ferris wheel! You… don’t know what that is?” Amethyst stated, now realizing Peridot most likely had no idea what a Ferris wheel was. Instead of giving a verbal response to Amethyst’s question, Peridot carefully shook her head no. In response to this, Amethyst began to explain further, “Well, uh, it’s kind of hard to explain since I’m… not really good at explaining this stuff. It’s like a wheel, with cars on it, and it slowly spins. Again, I’m -- not really good at explaining this stuff but there’s one over there,” She tried to explain to her, not really helping Peridot’s ever-burning curiosity. She then pointed at a larger structure that was right across from them, in which it was the ride that consisted of the rotating wheel.

Peridot contemplated for a long moment, as she was trying to make up her mind. Was it a good idea to go on the Ferris Wheel, alone, with Amethyst? Why wouldn’t it be a good idea? But, would things get weird, as there was already a weird, lingering tension between them? Normally, she wouldn’t be so hesitant, but today was rather… different. After a long minute of just thinking through her own thoughts, she finally responded, peering up at the other gem with a small smile across her face, “Oh well, I suppose that would be nice…”

Amethyst extended her right hand out to Peridot, at which Peridot had accepted her offer by taking it. Amethyst helped her up and out of her seat. They were now holding hands for the fourth time that day. Amethyst and Peridot had held hands many times before, but none of it was like this. None of it was as intimate as this was, and it was really never really consistent. Amethyst had so many thoughts running through her head at the moment, and her growing anxiety was eating her up, but holding Peridot’s tiny hand somewhat comforted her and brought peace to her mind.

Amethyst then led the green gem to the Ferris Wheel at which Biggs Jasper was hosting. After waiting in line for what was a few moments, Biggs Jasper let them onto the ride and led them to one of the passenger cars. Peridot had trouble getting into the seat, as this was rather new to her, so Amethyst helped her up and into the seat. They got buckled in, the rotating wheel now began to spin, as the cart Amethyst and Peridot had shared slowly lifted into the air. Amethyst watched the view of the sky shift at a slow pace. It went from blue and sunny to being painted with a mix of warm colors. It was simply astonishing.

Amethyst looked over at Peridot, who was resting her arms among the edges of the car. Peridot looked amazed by all of this like she hadn’t seen anything like this before. It was cute. Adorable. Precious. Amethyst couldn’t help but stare at the green gem, as strands of Peridot’s golden blonde hair swished in the wind. Amethyst sighed softly, asking, “So… are you enjoying the view?”

Peridot flinched. She knew that Amethyst didn’t mean to startle her, but she was just so lost in her own thoughts at the moment that Amethyst speaking up scared her. She looked back at the purple quartz, a small smile, and a faint but clearly visible blush appearing on her face again. “Y-yes… it is lovely,” She stuttered. She paused to think of what she was going to say to Amethyst next, as she felt that she had to thoroughly think about it, “...Thank you, for taking me up here, by the way. I… really appreciate it.”

Amethyst popped a boisterous laugh, finding Peridot’s frankness to be cute. She then moved her long lavender bangs out of the way, and crossed her legs, pointing her toe towards Peridot, almost if she was trying to tell Peridot something through body language. “Ha - what? It was no problem dude! I always love getting to hang out with you… and introduce you to this kind of stuff. The way you react is kind of…” All of a sudden, Amethyst paused, now realizing she was about to out herself and her strong, romantic feelings for Peridot. Amethyst went silent for a few moments. She uncrossed her legs, a faint but frustrated dark purple blush staining her cheeks.

“...Kind of what?” Peridot had asked her, truly hoping Amethyst would finish the sentence. What was Amethyst going to say exactly? At the present moment, Peridot was on the edge of her seat, dying to know.

Amethyst buried her circular face into the palms of her hands for a moment, embarrassed. However, she knew Peridot was waiting for an answer, so she slowly lifted her head up. She was now hiding behind her long lavender bangs. “Oh, it’s nothing…,” She lied through her teeth, hoping that Peridot wasn’t suspicious whatsoever. She didn’t mean to lead Peridot on like that, but was she even ready to be… flirtatious?

And although Peridot was certain that it wasn’t just nothing, she didn’t feel like arguing with Amethyst, didn’t feel like pressing her for answers she didn’t feel comfortable giving, “Oh uh okay…” She then put her arms back on the edge of the car, resting her chin on the palms of her hands. All of this was beautiful to her. The transition of the color of the sky, how the colors blend well together, how they reflected on Amethyst. Peridot couldn’t help but admire it all. After moments of silence, she spoke up, “...Amethyst?”

“Huh?” Amethyst asked. Peridot could tell she had gotten somewhat bored, or that she was thinking, as the purple quartz was solely focusing on twirling a strand of her long hair with her pinky finger.

“Is… this a date?” The green gem asked, gazing into Amethyst’s deep blue eyes. She had hoped Amethyst would be truthful and answer, but she didn’t really expect her to. She knew it was out of nowhere, and she knew it was unfair of her to put Amethyst on the spot, but, she couldn’t help but ask as this whole day felt like nothing but a date to her.

“A date?” Amethyst asked, her eyes widened. She was surprised, incredibly surprised actually. She knew their whole day could have come off as romantic to anyone but… was it that obvious?

Peridot leaned in closer, trying to pressure Amethyst into responding. She put on a more serious face, raising her left eyebrow in suspicion, “Yes, is it?”

Amethyst scrambled to find something to say. What should she say to this? It was going to be weird if she admitted it. In the heat of the moment, she blurted out, “No… why would it be one?” Amethyst knew she was lying through her teeth again, and she knew she was lying to both herself and Peridot now. but at the moment, she felt so scared, and she couldn’t think. She knew it could be so much easier to just confess as it had already been made obvious that she had feelings for the green gem. But -- was she really willing to risk ruining their friendship all for some stupid crush?

“I…,” Peridot began, but then she suddenly paused. She knew she had to formulate what she was going to say as carefully as she could. She took a few seconds to think and afterward went onto say, “I am not exactly sure, Amethyst. This certainly FEELS like a date to me. Everything you have done screams it.”

Amethyst’s face turned to one of social horror. Peridot just kept pushing and pushing for the truth, and the quartz knew she couldn’t keep up the act much longer, “But, I… never said it was a date, Peridot,” Amethyst objected. By now, she was internally praying Peridot would finally get annoyed and back off soon, but if anyone knew Peridot, they would know that she is really stubborn.

Peridot was really beginning to become rather annoyed with Amethyst’s dismissal. It was clear the purple gem was just painting herself farther and farther into a corner. Peridot knew it wouldn’t take much longer for Amethyst to crack, so she kept pestering her for the truth, the truth that Peridot had been seeking all day. “Explain to me this, Amethyst,” Peridot went on, her tone sharp and serious, “How has today been any different from an actual date?”

Amethyst had been completely painted into a corner at this point. As now, she could hardly think of anything to sputter out to lie with. It was checkmate. She knew before long, she’d be done for. “I…”

Peridot let out a quiet growl, growing incredibly impatient with Amethyst’s behavior. This was just ridiculous. She faced away from Amethyst with a pout, folding her arms in displeasure, “Exactly,” She mumbled, her eyes staring at the floor. The wind blew through her locks, the strands moving enough to reveal her little pointy ears. It was quiet. Very quiet. All you could hear was the wind blowing and the screams of joy from people on thrill rides. Peridot, who had started the silence, finally decided to break it, “Amethyst...look” She muttered, making eye-contact with the quartz soldier again, “You don’t have to lie to me, okay?”

Amethyst sighed, as she had known she couldn’t keep her feelings for the green gem a secret any longer. She frustratedly ran her thick fingers through her messy lavender hair and crossed her arms. She took a minute to compose herself and then went on to say, “I wasn’t tryin’ to lie to you. Okay? It’s just - Look… Peridot, I like you a lot. Like a lot a lot. And it’s so dumb, but I do really like you, okay? For so long, I’ve just wanted to tell you how I feel. That I think you’re pretty, that I think you have an awesome personality, that I want way more than just a friendship with you, and that I wanna kiss you, and hug you, and hold you in my arms and all of that. But I was so scared because I was so afraid of messing up our friendship. What we already have is great, and I just… didn’t want to lose you. You mean so much to me, alright?” There, the damage had already been done, and now she was on the edge of her seat, waiting for what Peridot was about to say next.

Peridot was surprised. She was surprised that the gem she had been pining for, for so long, liked her romantically. She honestly didn’t expect it, as she thought she was making a fool out of herself by letting her curiosity get the best of her. She found herself trembling, and now speechless, as she stared at the pretty purple gem. She peered down at her wrist and started to pick at the elastic of the bracelet Amethyst had bought for her, thinking about what she was going to say next. She could hear Amethyst anxiously tapping her boot, which meant Amethyst had been waiting for an answer. She took a deep breath, peering up at Amethyst, with a light blue blush appearing on her cheeks, “Listen… I-I really like you too. Okay? And not just in the way where it’s platonic, or friendship. It is… more complicated than that. I like you romantically. I have liked you romantically, for a long time now.”

“...You do?” Amethyst asked, in perhaps the softest tone of voice Peridot had ever heard from her. Her eyes had widened and were now sparkling with the admiration she had for the green technician. And Amethyst’s lips were now parted, as strands of her long lavender hair blew around in the light, breezy wind.

“Yes! Again… I’ve… liked you for a long time now… ever since I was able to make you laugh at the Kindergarten for the very first time… I have always looked up to you Amethyst, and I always have thought highly of you, despite the fact I gave you a hard time about ‘being the quartz soldier who came out wrong’. I think so much of you that it is so hard to verbalize it all,” Peridot rambled on and on. She made hand gestures as she spoke, but it wasn’t necessarily frustrated hand gestures. Amethyst couldn’t tell how she was feeling, but all she knew at the moment was that Peridot liked her back, and that made her beam inside.

“I… really had no idea…,” Amethyst marveled, having nothing else to say. Her lips, still parted, began to curl into a soft smile, with her whole face transitioning from its regular purple color to a darker purple color. She was surprised, as all of this was news to the purple quartz. She never expected Peridot to like her back, she always thought that Peridot was just being friendly towards her. But she was glad, so glad, and that beaming feeling inside of her grew bigger and bigger.

“Seriously?” Peridot asked her, now raising an eyebrow. “...I really thought I was being pretty obvious about it,” She said, shyly rubbing her left arm with the palm of her hand.

“Not obvious enough, ya big doof,” Amethyst flirted with the green technician. And that non-subtle flirting got Peridot to giggle, she had found Amethyst’s flirtiness to be adorable and silly. “Oh boy, weren’t we total idiots? For, y’know… keeping our feelings from each other and being really really oblivious to it,” Amethyst joked, gently but playfully nudging the technician. And giggling turned into laughing, full-on laughing. Peridot could then hear a loud, boisterous coming from the purple quartz that sat across from her. The two laughed for several moments, laughing at how oblivious the two were so for so long now. But they were also laughing because they didn’t have to hide their feelings from each other now. They laughed, and they laughed, and they laughed the day away. They laughed until tears formed in their eyes, and Amethyst hugged her stomach from it all. Hearing Peridot snicker made Amethyst laugh even harder, finding Peridot’s laughter to be contagious but also incredibly adorable.

Finally, after ages and ages of the shared laughter between them, Amethyst somehow managed to calm herself down to a decent point. She slowly wiped a small tear from her eye. Peridot had heard the purple quartz calming herself down, and in turn, managed to calm down a bit as well. Amethyst then slowly leaned closer, toward Peridot’s face, trying to prepare herself for what she was about to do, “...Per?” Amethyst asked, a tender look forming in her deep blue eyes.

Peridot let out a soft, quiet huff, still trying to calm herself down after all of that giggling, “...Yes?

And within one swift movement, Amethyst suddenly but firmly pressed her soft, pudgy purple-stained lips against Peridot’s. Although she had kissed humans many times before, all of this was incredibly new to Amethyst. Usually, when she kissed a human, it was just a small kiss, nothing more. But this meant way more than just nothing to Amethyst. It felt thrilling, it felt electrifying. Amethyst tilted her head and pushed forwards, which got a soft but clear moan out of Peridot. After a few moments, Amethyst ended up pulling away and looked at Peridot, who had shock written all over her green face.

However, that shock quickly turned into her overfamiliar love for Amethyst, as the technician gently moved Amethyst’s long bangs away from her face. Peridot moved one of her small hands to the side of Amethyst’s round chubby face, gently cupping it. She began to slowly lean in, and tilt her head, then pressing her lips against Amethyst’s. And although this was Peridot’s very first time kissing Amethyst, it felt like she had done this a million times before. And it felt so nice. It felt… perfect, with Peridot’s thin lips perfectly fitting against Amethyst’s. Amethyst pulled away again though. But then, their lips met again and again, as kissing each other became incredibly addictive for the two of them.

After minutes and minutes of just kissing each other, as they both sat in the small car, the two felt it was the right time to pull away from each other. Amethyst leaned in again, but this time, she gave Peridot a small but tender kiss on the gem placed on her forehead. She then gently rested her forehead against Peridot’s and gently took her hands, intertwining them, as the two watched the sunset over Beach City together.

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I-- never meant for this fic to be this long. I thought it was gonna be around 4000 words, but no, it's a little over 7000 and that's totally okay! And because this was so long and I'm lazy, this took forever to write. Thank you so much for reading this and supporting all of my fics. Again, I have worked my ass off on this, and I am for the most pleased with how it turned out. I really hope it isn't too repetitive or all over the place!!
> 
> I want to thank my bestfriend @1-800-PERIDOT-TRASH (on tumblr, wattpad, amino, and @starclod_ on insta_) for helping me writing this fic and proofreading the final draft, and giving me feedback!! And I want to thank orbit-moon (on tumblr) too, for helping with writing one section of this fic!!
> 
> This was originally supposed to be for Valentine's Day, as I came up with the idea for it around late January, but it took too long and now I'm a week late. Think of it as a Valentine's Day fic in spirit!! Again, I plan on writing a multi-chapter jealousy fic and 4 other fics in the near future.


End file.
